I Can't Dance With You
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Rude gets dragged to the dance floor with the one person he's afraid to dance with. -YAOI-


I Can't Dance With You

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, slash, language)

Pairing: Rude x Reno

Summary: Rude gets dragged to the dance floor with the one person he's afraid to dance with. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own anything except 10 Fold.

Author's Note: Was gonna do this idea with a different pairing, but in the end I decided on these two. Inspired by my favorite song 'Slow Dance' by Keri Hilson, that I also don't own. In Rude's POV. Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

"C'mon man, come dance with me!"

"I can't dance, Reno."

Ren pouted at me and squeezed my arm even more.

"It ain't hard. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine. Please?"

I didn't want to refuse him, but I was afraid I'd jump him if I danced with him. Having his body so close to mine and moving so sensually... it would make me insane. He didn't have a clue that I was in love with him and wanted to ravish his body every time I saw him.

"Go ahead and dance if you want, Ren. I'm fine right here."

"You can drink all the damn beer you want after you dance with me," he growled in my ear and tightened his grip on my arm. "All I'm askin' for is one dance, yo."

I gulped down the rest of the beer I was drinking and then I let him drag me to the floor. He signaled to the DJ and a slow song came on.

"You said you don't know how to dance, right? So I'll show you," he smirked at me. "Put your arms around me and just rock to the beat."

My hands trembled, but I put my arms around his waist and two-stepped with him.

"Move your hips a little more... yeah, you got it, Rude."

I almost took what he had just whispered to me the wrong way. I kept myself in check, though, and looked at everything around me except the sexy redhead who was looking up at me.

"Don't be shy, baby," Reno chuckled and pressed himself a little closer to me.

"I'm not shy," I retorted and repressed my shudder. My friend grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Then stop lookin' at everything else and look at _me_."

Even in the darkness, I could see those eyes staring at me. It was unnerving and sexy all at the same time. And the song Ren had requested was only making the moment worse.

_Talking with my fingertips_

_I've got so much to say_

_(Words just get in the way, baby, the way)_

_Let's see, can you read my hips?_

_Read between the lines_

_As we bump and grind_

_Trust me it's better from behind_

I wanted to ask why he picked that particular song, but I couldn't find the voice to do so. I unconsciously ground my hips back into his, and I felt him shiver a little. Then Reno's arms wrapped around my neck and he pulled me down close to his mouth.

"_Make this moment last forever, babe...feels like your body's callin' me_," he sang with the song and nibbled on my ear.

In response, I bit into his creamy neck that was being displayed so innocently to me. He gasped my name and pushed his hips against mine involuntarily.

"Keep tempting the Devil and all hell's gonna break loose," I warned him. But the bastard only chuckled.

"I actually like it hot, though. Hot, dirty and hard..."

And with that said, I dragged him off the floor and took him out the club.

* * *

"In a rush, baby?" Reno smirked as he grabbed my groin while I tried to unlock my apartment door. I almost broke the knob trying to open the door, but I got it open and yanked Ren inside. I tossed him on the couch and kissed him hard. Clothes went flying while our lips stayed cemented together. I bit all over Reno's neck to make him moan my name.

"I could eat you all goddamn day," I breathed against his chest before I tugged on one of his nipples.

"Ah! Nnn...want more..."

I kissed my way down to his erection and took him in my mouth, wrenching another sexy moan from him. His hips pushed up into my mouth and I rolled my tongue around him, savoring every inch of pure gold. I continued to suck him until he nearly came. Ren glared at me when I let his cock slip out of my mouth.

"Bastard... you ain't gonna leave me hanging, are you?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't dare. I have better things in mind for you."

I wanted to torture him a lot more, but I was about to burst, and I wanted to be inside him. Before I could get up to get some lotion, Ren had pushed me on my back and a hot mouth wrapped around my cock. It was so good I thought I would die. I could feel his tongue piercing slide around and around my length, and I could feel him groan around me. He nibbled on the head of my cock and licked his lips when he let me go. Then he turned over and spread his cheeks wide for me before sucking on a few of his fingers and sticking two inside of him. I broke out into a sweat as I watched that sexy minx stretch himself. It wasn't long before he slipped in the third and rocked back into his fingers. The fourth finger nearly made him scream. He shivered and his body flushed a deep red.

"Give me hell, baby, _fuck _me hard..." Reno murmured after he pulled out his fingers. I accepted his invitation and buried myself inside him to the hilt. He pushed his hips back when I snapped mine forward.

"Tell me how it feels, Reno," I gasped, pulling him up by his hair and sinking my teeth into his neck again.

"Amazing... shit, give it to me harder, Rude!"

"Anything you -- _mmn!_ -- say..."

I moved my hips even faster and reveled in every shudder that went through his sweat-slicked body. I pinched one of his nipples and used my other hand to grab his cock, stroking it quickly in a tight grip.

"Damn, I'm coming! Oh Rude!"

Reno screamed my name and he came, hot come splashing all over the couch.

"_Hah_... so good, baby, let me feel you... _come_ inside me..."

I bit his shoulder to stifle my groan when I came. Reno 'mmm'ed and rolled his hips to milk every drop he could get out of me. He fell forward into the couch and I fell next to him. We caught our breath and then he grabbed something from his jacket pocket.

"What do you have there?" I asked. The little devil turned and twirled a pair of handcuffs on his finger.

"I wanna play some more, hot stuff. And this time--" he paused to straddle my hips and lick up my neck, "-- I'm gonna be on top."

"You damn sex kitten. Still want more?"

"Hell yeah. I wanna see how good you taste."

"Eat to your heart's content, then."

"Don't worry, I plan on it. Get ready for a long, bumpy ride..."

* * *

God I love messing with these two. It's so fun. Hope you loved it!

--

SB


End file.
